gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Picador
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = picador (All games) |handlingname = PICADOR (All games) |textlabelname = PICADOR (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Picador is a featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Cheval in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Picador is implied to be a ute variant of the Buccaneer, which shares a similar frontal design, with the exception of a different taillight design, a thinner front bumper, and an additional emblem on the hood. The Picador is based on the , which happens to share similar design cues with the , a car which the Buccaneer shares a likeness to. Picadors may occasionally been depicted with different items on its bed, such as planks or Sprunk cans. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Picador retains the essential design. The vehicle now takes design cues from HJ Ute Overview, HK Ute overview and utilities in keeping with Cheval being primarily based on GM-Holden. The rear fascia and tail light design is almost identical to that of the 1969 Chevrolet El Camino69 El Camino Rear, while retaining the overall shape and size of the later model Holden. The front end has references to the in the headlight and grille assembly 67 El Camino grille with some similarity to the the rarer dual headlight version of the HK Holden HK Grille. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Picador has the highest top speed and acceleration for any pickup in the game, possibly due to the large V8 engine. However, it is also the lightest and lacks the torque of the stronger trucks; its cornering is also a little unstable, owing to its rear wheel drive. As it is a pickup, the Picador can only carry two in the cab. GTA San Andreas Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Picador is powered by a large displacement V8 and it shares its engine sound with the Sabre Turbo, Fugitive and Gauntlet. Its speed and acceleration is good in comparison to most street cars, especially when upgraded, but it is heavily outclassed by other muscle cars. Its handling is at odds with more conventional muscle cars, since its four wheel drive gives it excellent traction and launch speed. This, combined with its soft suspension, makes the Picador one of the best muscle cars for offroading, though one must be wary of body roll. Crash deformation is poor, and bullet resistance is only average. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Picador can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for each modification except colours. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Picador-GTASA-Sideview.jpg|Side view. Picador-GTASA-Front&Side.jpg|A Picador. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Picador-GTAV.png|The Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". GTA_V_Picador_Rear_Right.png|Rear view of the Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". Picador-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Picador on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ChevalPicador-Front-GTAV.png|''GTA V''. (Rear quarter view). Picador-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Picador on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ryder - CJ and Ryder use the car to go to Well Stacked Pizza and Reece's barbershop, both in Idlewood, LS. *Catalyst - CJ and Ryder go to the Freight train stopped in Jefferson and kill some Vagos and Ballas. After CJ climbs on the train, he has to throw the crates to Ryder that's standing on his Picador. *Photo Opportunity - Ryder appears with his Picador in Angel Pine. *Pier 69 - Ryder arrives at Pier 69 with his car. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ryder owns a brown Picador with a license plate reading "SHERM" and he uses it in some missions. Even after his death, the car still spawns regularly. The bed accessories are still the same as a normal one. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found around Los Santos, especially in Ocean Docks and Willowfield, and other southern districts. *Parked at Ryder's house in Ganton, Los Santos, always with a brown body. *Rarely found in San Fierro and Las Venturas. *Commonly found in Red County, Flint County and Whetstone. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be seen driven around Strawberry. *Very common around Sandy Shores and occasionally Harmony. *Can be bought online from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $9,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Picador are: **''GTA San Andreas'': Radio Los Santos. **''GTA V'': Rebel Radio (or East Los FM in the Aztecas' variant). *The Spanish name is a horse-mounted member of a bullfighting crew, which confronts the bull with his pike ("pica", hence the name) during the first third of each bull. Additionally, "Picador" in Spanish may also refer to a vehicle or a person that takes part in "picadas" (slang for drag racing commonly used on Latin America). This makes sense, as the Picador is a muscle car. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ryder's Picador has a license plate reading "SHERM", a slang term for a PCP-immersed Marijuana and Tobacco mixture (CJ calls Ryder "sherm-head" throughout the game). **Only the front plate reads "SHERM". The rear plate is a standard randomized plate. *The Picador took the place of a Sadler as Ryder's car of choice during development of the game.Ryder's Sadler *It is one of few cars to have the protagonist driving it during missions while the owner is in the passenger seat. Others include Sweet Johnson's Greenwood, Big Smoke's black Perennial (though CJ and Smoke are not seen riding it with CJ in the driver's seat near the ending cutscene of Big Smoke's introduction mission) and Glendale, Cesar Vialpando's red Savanna (only during the mission Photo Opportunity), Phil Cassidy's Walton and Lance Vance's Infernus. *There is a glitch with Ryder's Picador on the mobile version of GTA San Andreas. After completion of the mission Robbing Uncle Sam, Ryder's Picador will stop spawning. To fix this glitch, turn off the game and wait a few hours while outside his house. If successful, the car will always respawn and the player can steal it anytime. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Strangely, the interior has a Vapid logo on the floor mat of the Picador. This is most likely due to the reuse of vehicle interiors. References See Also *Marshall - Monster truck variant of the Picador in GTA V. Navigation }}de:Picador (SA) es:Picador fi:Picador pl:Picador Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles